Extra Curriculars
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: What does Blaine think when he says "We'll figure something out?" BIKE, TIKE, KLAINE From IAU to IKAG spanning Filler.
1. The Soft Light Of The Late Year

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.**  
><strong>

**A/N: **

Okay, so this is complicated, because for one it is kind of a sequel to The Kisser Is Out, and also a filler for IAUish times, as well as inspired by a lovely reviewer of 'Something Cool To Calm My Mind', who asked for someone else than Rachel to get slapped. And ever since I have been trying to figure out how to make that particular slap happen under somewhat believable pretences, and well, it just fits the storyline from the one-shot The Kisser Is Out, so here you go. Confused enough? Oh well. I hope you can still enjoy the read though.

Thank you to the reviewer who signed with the name "_**nvivi**_" for requesting a slap.

I should probably mention I am open to other slap requests, so bring it on. They are kind of a lot of fun to write. Maybe I am just fictionally frustrated because I cannot find it in myself yet to write smut.

Enjoy the read.

Love, M

* * *

><p><strong>Soft Light – The Kisser Is Out Part II<strong>

Kurt is angry.

Yes, Blaine has agreed to join him in booty camp, and it was sweet how he immediately had the perfect excuse at hand when Mr. Schue and Mike had ganged up on Kurt for his allegedly bad or rather as Mike made it sound one-dimensional dance moves.

But now that they are here, in the choir room, – Mrs Sylvester has once again managed to somehow secure the auditorium for her Cheerios for almost the whole week – Kurt is not so sure any more that Blaine being here is such a brilliant idea.

Kurt has trouble concentrating, 'Gosh, I had always worried it was partly the uniform that had first attracted me to Blaine, but' and Kurt is biting on his lower lip now 'I kind of want him out of any kind of clothes right now.'

"Hummel, watch where you are going," Puck almost shouts at him, and Kurt looks over to Puck, who is more stomping than dancing around on his left, just preparing to throw him his best death stare, when Kurt feels two hands from behind taking him by his shoulders, and it is Blaine, directing him gently to his own right.

Kurt looks at him lips pressed thin together and eyebrows raised in question.

'He looks so…oh what the heck', "You look so adorable when you are clueless what is going on around you," Blaine says smiling, then adds "You can bump into me all you like."

And it really shouldn't be as appealing a thing as Kurt's mind makes it out to be, and as Kurt's thoughts get away from him he sure enough trips and finds himself what seems instantly yet not, never soon enough, in Blaine's arms, blushing violently.

He looks from the floor up into Blaine's eyes, and suddenly wants nothing more than to stay in this awkward half-fallen position forever.

"You okay?" Blaine asks softly.

"I swear I am a better dancer than that," Kurt replies, scrambling back to his feet.

"I know Love," Blaine is still standing very close to Kurt, and as Kurt looks back at Blaine, Blaine cannot help himself, reaches up and tugs the rogue strand of hair hanging into Kurt's face gently behind his ear, palm brushing Kurt's cheek softly, lingering.

"Make out already or get back to dancing," Puck growls.

Kurt and Blaine just stand there smiling at each other for a couple of moments more before they fall back into the formation that Blaine thinks '…is worse than anything the Warblers ever did.'

Kurt seems to know exactly what his boyfriend is thinking "Worse than Warblers."

Blaine just nods, eyes slightly widened, mouthing 'So much.'

"Quit the small talk guys," Mike's voice can suddenly be heard from the front, "and concentrate for once."

"Sorry," Blaine replies softly, before Kurt has the chance to snap at Mike, eager to make use of each and any opportunity to do so after Mike's crued comment.

Eyes lingering on Blaine's smiling lips a moment longer Kurt thinks he catches something else when he eventually turns his attention to Mike, who Kurt had expected to be frowning. Instead met with a smiling face that is still looking at his boyfriend Kurt cannot help but feel irritated, and…jealous? Yes, definitely jealous, painfully reminded of the Kissing Booth practice run Blaine, Mike and Finn had conducted a while ago. How Finn had been up for that was still a mystery to Kurt, but never mind Finn. 'Do I have to be worried about Mike coming on to Blaine?' Mike after all had stated to Tina that Blaine kind of was his type, and Kurt had back then assumed it was all meant in joke, but now Kurt, watching the way Mike keeps lingering around Blaine during the rest of the booty camp session, feels worried and uneasy about it all, quite a bit.

With booty camp finally over Blaine and Kurt step out of the main school entrance, they had decided to walk from Kurt's to McKinley today, purely for the pleasure of having some alone time on the walk back to Kurt's in the afternoon. Knowing painfully well that Rachel will be there when they get to Kurt's, and neither boy is in the mood for being interrogated about how Finn did in booty camp today.

A couple of blocks away from school, Blaine's right hand moves to rest in the right back pocket of Kurt's - today not so - skinny jeans, worn only so that Blaine can rest his hand there more comfortably; Kurt's own left swiftly follows suit, slipping with ease into the left back pocket of Blaine's even looser jeans.

As much as Kurt enjoys the comfortable quiet of a warm, sunny autumn afternoon surrounding them, he feels the need to speak up, and bad for that.

"Blaine, Babe," Kurt says and is instantly met with a smile and a "Yes, Love."

"Mike, in boot…."

"Thank goodness," Blaine replies, sounding incredibly relieved and instantly moving to hug Kurt "I thought I was making it all up."

"No," Kurt thinks a moment before he adds, "He keeps staring at you, and not in a 'What the hell is that guy doing' way, in which people who were not in the Warblers kept looking at you every time you decided to spontaneously jump on furniture. They probably all think you have watched _Dead Poets Society_ a couple of times too often."

"You can start calling me 'Oh Captain my Captain' any time you want Kurt," Blaine says with a wink, "I know you have a thing for uniforms."

"Oh like you don't. I will never delete the picture Mercedes took of your face when you found out I was a cheerleader and a football player."

"I still say you could go back to join the Cheerios, it would look great on your extra curriculars, and that uniform would look," Blaine breaths the next two words into Kurt's ear, and Kurt cannot help but shiver, "so hot, on you."

"Stop it!" Kurt says, pulling out of the hug and slapping Blaine playfully, before they walk on, Kurt's left hand intertwined with Blaine's right now. "Seriously though, what are we going to do about Mike. I think he did not take it too well, that you said your kiss with him meant nothing to you."

Blaine just shrugs his shoulders "Let's just give it a couple of days, it might just blow over, I mean, it is not like he is doing anything, just looking."

"He kept walking to the back of the group, mumbling something about better view of the dancers' footwork and blatently stared at your ass."

"So were you Kurt," Kurt blushes at that, "and so was Puck. Come to think of it, I probably really should not wear those shorts to booty camp ever again."

"Puck is just about ready to jump anyything."

"Thanks, Kurt," Blaine replies with a pout, "I love you too."

"Nohohhh! You know that's not what I am saying. Just, Lauren strung him along all summer, only to dump him now, it is kind of ridiculous. And I am your boyfriend, I am allowed to stare, right? Not that I do it on purpose, I just can't help myself."

At that Blaine lets out a "Mmh," eyes narrowing and a slight grin beginning to form in the corners of his mouth, before he allows his step to slow a little, so he is walking slightly behind Kurt – right hand still in Kurt's left.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asks amused.

"I was, enjoing the view," Blaine says just as he is falling back into step with Kurt, who instantly leans over and captures Blaine's still smiling lips with his.

They stop in the middle of the sidewalk in mid-step, lips lingering softly before pulling apart, Kurt letting out a contented, breathy sigh; marveling at the content, serene expression on his boyfriend's face, whoes eyes are still closed.

So Kurt moves to rest his forehead against Blaine's, glancing down for a moment and taking both of his boyfriend's hands in his before he closes his own eyes again, feeling nothing but the soft light of the late year and the touch of his boyfriend's skin on his.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

So how are you guys coping in horrid hiatus times? I apparently slap ficitonal characters, or write chapters for fanfics that build up to such an outrageous event.

Also, what was your favorite scene so far in the new season?

I will tell you about mine, next chapter.


	2. When I look at You

**A/N:**

Filler, I Kissed A GirlISH

It has been a while, but my favorite scene this season still hasn't changed. I mean I loved Mike thinking about Tina in the practice room where he spontaneously breaks into dance, and the Warblers, and Burt being there for Santana, but my absolute favorite is still the scene when Blaine first shows up at McKinley. That hug. THAT AMAZING HUG! I will never get over how happy and in love both of them look in that moment. Afreakin'MAZING.

Enjoy. New Glee Tonight! I so need some happy Klaine, have been hurting too much lately, so, fingers-crossed.

* * *

><p><strong>When I look at You<strong>

A couple of weeks later:

"Kurt?"

"Yeah."

"I was thinking, I know it was not your original plan but…"

Kurt looks up from the book he is reading, sprawled out on his stomach on Blaine's bed. Blaine is lying right next to him, on his back, side pressed comfortably into Kurt's, looking up at Kurt "Yes?"

It has been a couple of days since the devastating loss of the student election and Rachel's attempt to cheat on Kurt's behalf. Blaine does not want to wait any longer to ask this, having kept his thoughts to himself so far to give Kurt the time to calm down a little first.

Blaine does not want to wait till Rachel comes back. She is nice enough, when she wants to, but somehow Blaine cannot shake the feeling she is always more in Kurt's way than by his side. He also does not like how she keeps besieging Kurt. It is their first and last complete year together at school and Blaine really would love to spend some more time with his boyfriend. Alone.

"Have you considered rejoining the Cheerios and the football team? I bet that would give you a great boost for your application. I doubt there would be anyone with these combined credits, apart from you. It would show how amazingly versatile you are."

Kurt's features immediately fall into a deep frown. "What gave you that idea?"

"You, Mike and Puck weren't the only ones watching people in booty camp a couple of weeks back."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asks with a slight blush, already having a faint idea in mind of where this might be going.

Blaine turns on his side, head propped up on one arm now, his left hand moving to caress Kurt's right cheek. "Mr. Schue and Mike can make as much fun of your dancing as they want. We both know it is not because you are a bad dancer but because you are so different a dancer from them. They are being idiots. I was really angry with Mike for it actually. Still am. I had always thought him, with his own experimental dancing, to be more open-minded. I'm also still waiting for him to apologize to you. But I guess he is too wrapped up in the whole situation with his dad right now. And it is an open secret that Mr. Schue, for some reason I can't comprehend, is incapable of appreciating anything he doesn't do or can't do himself. How is someone like that an arts teacher?" Blaine wonders aloud to himself.

"I still don't understand what you are trying to say."

Blaine smiles wide, saying it as plain as he knows how, "You are a great mover. Not just dancer. You have a stunning body and are in great shape. But there is even more to it. I could watch you walking down a corridor for hours and it would never get any less captivating for a single second. There is something about you that never ceases to amaze and surprise me. It hits me every time I see you, just like I know it hits everyone else. You stand out even more because of your clothes yes, but you do stand out because of you to begin with. I really want to challenge you to walk around in plain jeans and t-shirts for a week just so you can experience for yourself what I mean. What I am trying to say is: I know you just need to get an interview with NYADA and they will never let you walk away."

Kurt sinks his gaze for a moment and when he looks back at Blaine there are tears in his eyes.

"Hey. Don't cry Love," Blaine says in his softest voice, still caressing Kurt's cheek, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"And you didn't. I just can't believe I am so lucky as to have someone like you in my life, who looks at me this way. I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine places a soft kiss to Kurt's lips. "So what do you think of the idea?"


	3. The Things That Seem So Clear

**A/N: **Well, now there will be a fourth chapter. It felt right to break this one of here.

* * *

><p><strong>The Things That Seem So Clear<strong>

Kurt is staring at his own reflection in the mirror and taking a deep breath. When he catches the smile Blaine is throwing him, Kurt turns around and smiles back.

"Does it feel okay?" Blaine asks, worry briefly playing on his face as he moves a step closer and takes Kurt's hands gently in his, eyes locked on their linked hands.

"Hey, Love, what is it? Please look at me," Kurt intertwines their fingers further, caressing Blaine's gently while doing so. "Talk to me."

"I'm worried that I pressured you into this and that you'll hate me for it, as soon as Coach Sylvester makes your life unnecessarily harder still."

Kurt places a kiss to Blaine's left cheek then pulls him deep into his arms. "You gave me an idea to help me and _I _decided to go with it. By the way, I'm much more worried about Coach Beiste. Coach Sylvester I know how to handle. She has never laughed at me for being me or trying out something new. Made my life harder, sure, but I never felt like she was intentionally mean on that hurtful a level. I can't say the same for Coach Beiste since my Tony auditions."

Blaine runs his hands soothingly up and down Kurt's back and they are both silent for a minute or two. "Your back muscles feel really tense. That can't be good right before training. I don't want you to get hurt. You hate the feel of the uniform on your skin, don't you?"

"The material in itself, yes, feels awful. Strangely it helps to know that by the end of Coach Sylvester's training I will be so soaked in sweat anyway that it really doesn't matter what I'll be wearing, anything is uncomfortable at that point." There is a moment's pause then Kurt adds in a small voice, "I don't want to go out there." It is a simple statement not a plea for help or to be offered an excuse not too. They both know that, and still Blaine cannot help the response. Expressing more than anything the wish to know a better way, a happier one for Kurt to go.

"Then just don't."

But they both know Kurt owes it to himself to try for his dreams. So Kurt takes a deep breath then asks, "Blaine, could you squeeze me hard, one more time? Then I really have to go."

"Okay."

And as the boys burry themselves in each other's embrace, Kurt - breathing in his boyfriend's scent deep to hold him close in thought at least over the next hours of training - whispers, "You smell so gorgeous." It gives Blaine an idea.

xxxx

Blaine waits for Kurt after the training. "Babe, you look exhausted."

Kurt can only give a nod and half-smile in response, he feels that drained.

Blaine insists on driving Kurt home and cleaning out the bag with his training equipment for him, throwing the towels and uniform into the wash while Kurt himself takes a long steaming hot shower to relax his muscles.

When Kurt steps back out of the bathroom, dressed in only a boxer short and t-shirt Blaine is sitting on Kurt's bed, shoes and socks off and a goofy smile on his face, arms opened wide, a tray with food and drinks on the nightstand.

They eat and snuggle on the bed for as long as they can while the sky turns dark outside and Blaine eventually has to leave.

Blaine already halfway out the door turns around once more. "I already packed your bag for tomorrow's training. I packed your reserve uniform for you, I hope that is okay. The other is still in the wash."

"Yeah. Fine, thank you," Kurt replies leaning in for a final kiss for today. "See you at school."

"Good Night."

"Good Night," Kurt replies with a smile. It has nothing on the triumphant grin Blaine wears all the way home, the reserve cheerleading uniform tucked securely away in his bag, in between his books.


	4. Grasping For Reason

**A/N:**

Final Chapter. I hope you'll LOVE it. New Glee in less than two hours. *smiles* And I managed to stay almost completely spoiler free for once. There is a certain unexpected thrill to not knowing, much.

* * *

><p><strong>Grasping For Reason<br>**

The next afternoon Kurt is standing in the locker room about to change in his reserve uniform when Blaine bolts through the door.

"Hey. What are you doing here? You don't have to hold my hand every day. Although it is rather sweet of you of course."

Blaine is panting a little from clearly having run here.

"Did someone chase you?" Kurt asks with worry.

"No. No." Blaine is still catching his breath, but a smile is on his lips now, which allows Kurt to instantly relax. "I just didn't want you to worry I might not have packed it."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt is confused.

"Your uniform," Blaine says with a slight smirk, holding up his bag. "I got it."

"So you smuggled it out of my bedroom in your school bag last night? Okay," Kurt looks more intrigued and amused now than anything. "Why? Planning a career in some kind of spying organization after graduation? Any secret pockets or weapons sown into it now? Mind you that could come in handy against some of the more aggressive cheer squads."

"There are more aggressive cheer squads than Coach Sylvester's?" Blaine asks, shuddering a little at the thought.

"No. But there are always some who think they are tougher and try the weirdest stuff to psych us out," Kurt replies while taking the uniform from Blaine's bag.

"A lot of cheerleading coaches have their squads take self-defense. I'm telling you, those girls know exactly where to hit so it hurts. Bad."

Both boys wince a little at the implication alone.

A couple of weeks ago Kurt might have thought twice and then not changed before Blaine's eyes into really any piece of clothing. At least none that wasn't on the outmost layer. As it is, having showered together several times, not to mention the sex in and outside the shower, Kurt would feel silly for not taking the changing of clothes in front of his boyfriend as a casual act.

The trousers on, Kurt is only hit by the smell he knows so well, and longs to mix with that of his own skin every single day, when he pulls the top over his head.

Already overpowered by the distinct scent, only halfway in with his arms, Kurt pulls the top off again and stares at it resting in his hands.

"How did you?"

"I wore it throughout school today," Blaine answers with a hopeful look.

Kurt throws his arms around Blaine's neck, effectively pulling him flush against himself "That is brilliant."

Blaine lets out a sigh of relief. "I wasn't sure you would like it, but I wanted to try."

"To make me more comfortable wearing it?" Kurt asks with a knowing smile. And his lips are already on Blaine's when he nods, into the kiss.

When they break apart Tina is standing in the door to the locker room, a wide grin on her face. "Don't stop because of me."

Kurt is blushing now, quickly pulling on the shirt, still not quite able to believe Blaine actually did this for him. Then he is back to hugging Blaine, "You are lucky it is cold this time of year. This would have left you collapsed on the floor with a heat stroke in summer."

"What's that?" Tina asks sitting her training bag down on a bench.

"Blaine wore my cheerleading uniform all day, because he knew how uncomfortable it is to me. So now it smells like him."

"I wish Mike and I could do the same."

Blaine lets out a loud laugh at this and instantly buries his face in Kurt's shoulder mumbling "Sorry. I just pictured Mike in the dress you wore for the _I Kissed A Girl_ number."

After all three of them have stopped laughing, Kurt turns to Tina, who has started to shamelessly take of her clothes and change into "A cheerleading uniform?" Kurt asks, eyes wide. "Why? How?", while Blaine is blushing and doing his best to look anywhere but Tina, still only in cheerleading skirt and her bra.

"Don't take this personal Kurt but it was kind of a wake-up call for me to see you struggle this year. So I decided to get as much extra-curriculars as I can while still a junior already started. Besides, I think the cheerleading under Coach Sylvester will prepare me much better for gruesome qualifying examinations at some of the dance schools than any of that child's play Mr. Schue calls dancing."

"True," is all Kurt is left to add before commenting cheerfully, "and so great to have you here."

Kurt pulls Tina into a hug, and Blaine does the same, also more reluctant, still unsure about hugging a girl that scantily dressed.

Blaine notices with surprise that Tina is rather quick to cover up when Rachel bursts through the door in "YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Kurt is shouting. At Rachel? Maybe.

"You are not joining the Cheerios Rachel. Get out of this uniform this instance. You fucked up enough for Kurt this year already." Blaine has never seen Tina this forward with Rachel before. There must have been more to that wake-up call than Tina let on just a moment ago Blaine thinks.

"Rachel, I would politely ask you to leave," Kurt joins the conversation.

"But after being suspended I need more credits to have any shot at all left at NYADA."

"That does not give you the right to take yet another thing from Kurt." Blaine does not understand why Tina is so upset right now. Sure her and Kurt are friends, close friends from what he has seen so far, but….

The slap Tina places on Rachel's face takes Blaine out of his thoughts.

Rachel stands there. Blaine has rarely seen the girl speechless before, well except maybe for when he slapped her at the beginning of the school year. About which he still feels a bit uneasy, but no regrets. She deserved it then, and he is wondering if she deserved that one right now too. He is also wandering if this is still about Kurt.

Tina is the one sobbing into Kurt's shoulder. Then she turns back to Rachel. "Have you ever stopped to think how much you take from all of us. _I Kissed A Girl _was my Glee audition song, and as a freshman you took _Tonight_ as a solo from me, well you tried at least, hard. Do you know what pressure you put me under, threatening to quit Glee if I don't defer the song to you."

Okay, she definitely deserves it, has it had coming a long time by the sound of it, Blaine thinks, and suddenly fully understands why Tina cannot stand by and watch Rachel take yet another thing from someone.

xxxx

Rachel of course is unwilling to step down. The next two weeks are hard. How do you ignore someone you have to work with as a team?

In Glee it is somehow much easier, group performances not making up everything. But being part of Sue Sylvester's squad, and Kurt does not know how he could ever forget that, is like being part of a huge machine, drilled to excel.

And Kurt can handle it. Tina too. Maybe having had to play a supporting role in Glee club for two years actually for once helped Tina with something, Kurt finds himself thinking.

Rachel quits as soon as Kurt is chosen over her to be the vocalist for their performances. And Kurt is left to wonder how that girl is ever going to be part of any professional production, a team, with her all or nothing attitude. It painfully reminds him of her stuffing the ballot boxes with such a ridiculously big amount of ballot papers. Primly demonstrating all lack of common sense.

xxxx

Cheerleading with Tina is even something close to fun, once Rachel is gone.

Although Kurt does not like that Mike and Blaine start talking all the time now when they come to watch them practice; Kurt somehow always being painfully reminded of that one day in booty camp.

So a couple of weeks later after practice, Kurt asks the three if they want to go out for a drink together, hoping to get some idea of what is going on.

"A double date?" Mike asks. "Sure, cool."

"Great," Tina and Blaine both say in unison.

"Let us just go get some spare clothes from our lockers and shower," Tina adds a moment later and drags Kurt off.

When they come back Kurt and Tina find Blaine and Mike sitting close, laughing about something.

"What's going on?" Kurt asks, and Tina knows that sharp quality to Kurt's voice.

"I was just telling Blaine that I think last year's _Vogue_ covers had much more artistic value than this year's," Mike answers innocently with a smile playing on his lips.

And Tina knows, looking at Kurt, right now he feels like crying and punching someone, preferably neither, preferably both.

Tina looks over to Blaine, worried, but relieved when she sees that Blaine has noticed it too.

Blaine is by Kurt's side in an instant. "Hey Babe, you know this is nothing."

"How should I know that? Discussing _Vogue_ was always our thing, from the get go."

Tina walks over to her boyfriend and calmly saying something to Mike, whose eyes widen in shock. A moment later they are both standing next to Blaine still holding Kurt tightly in his arms.

"Guys. Kurt?"

"Yeah Mike," Kurt cannot help the spark of resentment slipping into his voice.

"I am sorry if I worried either one of you, and I am sorry for staring at your behind Blaine."

Hearing him admit it is something quite different, Kurt thinks, feeling a little more sympathetic towards the other boy again.

Kurt though still does not understand why Tina is not the least bit worried by all of this going on, at least by the look of her.

"Why did you?" Kurt asks voice calm and steady in a way that takes himself too by surprise.

"I should have told you before. I am sorry. Only Tina knows. Having to keep it from my dad, I figured it would be easier just keeping it from everyone altogether. I am taking art classes. I read an article and my dance teacher told me it might really help if I learn to draw. Especially because you cannot be a dancer forever, our bodies just won't do it. A choreographer can greatly profit from being able to communicate his ideas in other ways than just words. There comes a point when you cannot simply demonstrate everything yourself anymore as well; especially when someone wants dance to be their _whole_ life, as I do."

"So you actually wanted a better look at our footwork when you went to the back of the class?" Kurt asks, voice much softer already.

"Well, no, I know I said that. I was looking at hip movement during basic steps that day, but I figured it would sound creepy to say I was going to watch your hips move."

"Sounds creepy," Tina confirms with a cheeky smile, taking one of Mike's hands gently in hers' and leaning into his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

"And the _Vogue_ covers?"

"Oh, okay. Blaine can actually explain that one if you'd like to get your information not only from one side."

"Okay," Kurt says, his eyes fixing on Blaine's.

"Mike is studying fashion shoots, not to look for clothes, but to get a feel for the movements models perform in front of a camera to get these pictures."

"That is what we talked about when you came back, how I have recently read an article about how dancers are supposedly the best models," Mike tries to explain some more.

"And you were laughing about?" Kurt knows he should be satisfied with the explanation but finds himself now wanting all the details he can get.

"How helpless I would be as a model, with my quirky uncoordinated moves," Blaine says positively grinning now.

"And I told him how that could be to his advantage, as long as he keeps moving in front of the camera. Unexpected movement can bring the best shots."

Mike and Blaine grin at each other and burst into laughter again. "He pulled faces for me to prove how ridiculous he would look," Mike chokes out between laughs.

"And I won," Blaine can't resist adding.

"Not until I see some bad pictures of you as evidence," Mike smirks.

"I'll give my very worst," and Kurt has to half smile at the pride with which Blaine announces his intentions, and full commitment to the task.

All eyes are on Kurt. He is met with three soft, affectionate smiles when he has wiped away the tears. He knows not when he began crying.

"Just give me a moment, I worked myself up so much, I am sorry. Thank you for explaining Mike."

Kurt closes his eyes softly, willing his breathing that has been worked up as well, to fall back into a more relaxed rhythm.

He takes in a sharp breath when he feels Blaine placing gentle, loving kisses to both his eyelids.

When he opens his eyes again, still sparkling with the remains of full fletched tears swimming in them, Blaine is the one to gasp.

Kurt looks so open and vulnerable and still slightly wounded.

"Hey," Blaine says from the depths of Kurt's eyes he feels himself falling into.

A soft, loving "Hey," and a warm, love filled smile are all the response Kurt can give and all the reassurance Blaine needs to know that they are better than fine.

* * *

><p>AN:

This was something so different at some point. Mike was supossed to ne slapped and all.

Fascinating where your mind takes you in a couple of months break from finishing a story, which too was unintentional.

I hope I made up good for the long wait. I would love to hear any thoughts.

On slapping fictional characters: So it ended up being Rachel. AGAIN. Sorry. Not really though. Not really at all.

I find it remarkable that Tina takes all of Rachel's crap on the show, so in my book, sorry story, Rachel had it a long time coming.*wink*

I could have had Kurt storm over to Mike and slap him before asking any questions. But I have never seen Kurt as a vindictive person who would not ask questions first. Yes, despite everything I like to keep them canon in character at least if not in storyline. Character is much more important in everything, especially people, fictional and not.


End file.
